PokéMorphs
by The Dark Fiddler
Summary: Everything was normal for May at the Goldenrod contest... until she met Josh. That's when everything changed. Crossover of Pokémon and Animorphs; I don't own either. The OCs in the story, I do own. No shipping. T for eventual violence; possibly bloody.


**Hey everyone; I tried to tell this story, Pokémon + Animorphs, before, but failed, and I'm here to try again. My last attempt centered around Dawn, but I think instead I'm going to use May. There'll be a few other changes as well, so it's not just the same story. I hope you enjoy it (all two of you)!**

"Have… have you ever wished you could go back? Unsee everything? Undo everything? Just… make different choices? I have… now take that, and multiply it by about a hundred. That's how I feel… I've seen things, done things, thought things… I wish I could go back. Once I tell you about this, you'll know why… I'm sure you'll think I'm lying, none of this will make sense, but I assure you, I'm telling the truth. It all started at my last normal contest… the Goldenrod Contest…"

------

"Now, Roserade, end it with Weather Ball!" Drew shouted. His Roserade jumped into the air instantly, with its movements seeming much more elegant through the Stun Spore and Magical Leaf, shining in the Sunny Day. It raised its hands above its head, gathering a ball of fire, before throwing it to the ground. It exploded, and the Stun Spore caught fire, the cloud burning from the ground up. When the fire was gone, Roserade had stuck an elegant pose on the ground as the leaves around it floated to the ground.

"What a wonderful performance! I personally think that was beautiful, but let's see what our judges say! Nurse Joy?"

"The use of Roserade's natural talents was very interesting, but the performance seemed to be more flash than substance… 7."

"Mr. Contesta?"

"The use of fire was a great surprise with Roserade, and the performance in total was wonderful… 9."

"Mr. Sukizo?"

"Remarkable! 8!"

"And there you have it folks, Drew scored a 24, almost guaranteeing him a spot in the next round! We'll take a short break, and be back with the results!" Drew smirked to himself as he walked off stage; he had made it, he was sure of it, and nothing could stop him now.

"Hey Drew, great performance." Drew looked up to see who was talking, even though he already knew; it was May, of course.

"Yeah, it was. But yours was good too. I never would have though a Shadow Ball could look so beautiful."

"Well, it should really be Glaceon you're congratulating, she's the one who came up with that," May said, smiling at her small fox-like Pokémon.

"Gla! Glaceo!" She said, smiling back.

"Well, we have a bit of time before they announce the results, not that either of us need to worry, but do you want to go get something to eat?" May asked, as her stomach growled lightly. Drew shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

-------

"Drew, stop slurping your soda, they're announcing the results!" May said, slapping Drew, who ways drinking the last of his soda, on the arm lightly and pointing to the TV on the wall.

"Why? We don't need to worry."

"Yeah. But I want to see who we're going up against!" May said. Drew sighed and put his soda down on the table.

"After much deliberation, the judges have decided! The eight coordinators who are moving on are Miranda, May, Josh, Amanda, Drew, Solidad, Eric, and David! The first matches will begin in ten minutes; competitors should check with contest officials to see who they will be going up against." And just like that, the TV returned to its regular broadcast.

"See? I told you that we had no reason to worry! We both made it," Drew said, standing up. "Now come on, we have to go see who we're going up against."

"Sure," May said, standing up as well. "But promise me something Drew."

"Yes?"

"Make sure you don't lose until you go up against me!" May said, laughing.

------

"Roserade, use Weather Ball and Solar Beam!" Drew commanded. Roserade put its hands together above its head, charging both a flaming Weather Ball and a Solar Beam.

"Just get ready, Glaceon," May said, much calmer than Drew. As it stood; May was winning, and the match was nearing its end. If her plan worked, Drew would lose, and if it didn't, the match would be closer, but she'd still win, in all likelihood.

"Now!" With a flick of its wrist, Roserade launched the Weather Ball at Glaceon, quickly followed by a powerful Solar Beam. The Weather Ball broke apart and fused into the Solar Beam, which continued to fly at Glaceon.

"Mirror Coat, Glaceon!" Before May even finished her command, Glaceon had begun to glow, and when the flaming Solar Beam hit her, it broke apart. As it parted around Glaceon, it curved back around, and the several separate beams turned back to fire at Roserade.

"A brilliant move by May, putting Drew's points in the danger zone!" Drew had less than a second to react. He said the one thing that came to mind.

"Dodge it, Roserade, quickly!" Roserade jumped quickly to the side, but the widely varying trajectories were too much, several of the rays hit Roserade, and it fell to the ground.

"It looks like Roserade is unable to battle! Judges?" The panels on the judges' podiums were all covered in blue X's, and a buzzer sounded. "It looks like May is the winner!" May and Glaceon's faces covered the large board showing the contestant's scores, and the crowd cheered. May smiled, as Drew recalled Roserade. May and Drew walked off the field, as the next contestants were announced.

"That was… a good match, May." Drew said, frowning slightly.

"Aw, you're just upset that you lost!" May said, laughing.

"…a bit…" Drew said, looking the other way. May laughed again.

"Cheer up Drew, you'll get me next time, maybe, and you can still watch me win the semi-finals, and then the finals!"

"Yeah, you better watch out next time. I've got tons of new strategies already." Drew said, sitting down in the waiting area for contenders, watching the next match. "May, come look at this! They're hardly a minute through the match and this guy's almost won!" May rushed over to look at the scene, and Drew was right! Josh and Miranda were battling, and Josh's Raticate was trouncing Miranda's Squirtle!

"Use Rapid Spin!" Miranda said. Her Squirtle ran towards the Raticate, spinning quickly whilst drawing into its shell.

"Hyper Fang," Josh commanded cooly. The Raticate jumped at the spinning Squirtle, and caught it in its teeth, before quickly tossing it into the air. "Iron Tail." Raticate jumped up into the air, flipped forward, and slammed its tail into the Squirtle, who fell to the ground, arriving with a crash.

"And it's over! Josh and Raticate are the winners!" Josh smiled as he waved to the cheering crowd, before walking off the field.

"Wow, that guy looks tough…" May commented.

"I know what you mean, I wouldn't want to go up against him," Drew added. May nodded in agreement, and they both returned to the television to watch the next match. About a minute in, they heard a voice ask, "Are you May?" May turned around, and saw a boy of about 16, with long, shaggy dirty blonde hair, wearing a blue shirt and a black vest. He wasn't overly buff or large, but he wasn't puny either.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Joshua, and I'm your next opponent. I thought it'd be nice to meet your before the battle," Josh said, holding out his hand. May looked at him with apprehension; there was something odd about him, but she shook his hand. He waved goodbye and went to sit across the waiting area with someone who May assumed was his friend; a bit shorter and smaller than Josh, and with a shorter, black haircut, generally considered emo in today's society. He jumped a bit when Josh sat down, but he laughed when he saw who it was. This person also had an odd air about him, not quite as odd as Josh's though, but looking at both Josh and his friend, May saw nothing out of the ordinary about them.

"What's up May?" Drew asked.

"Huh? Uh… nothing," she replied, a bit startled.

"Are you sure? You've just been… staring a Josh… you like him, don't you," Drew teased.

"He wishes," May joked, laughing.

------

**Well, I hope you liked the first chapter; and I hope there will be many more to come! If you liked it, review or something, ok? Also, testing something for later, from experience of my previous attempt at this story:**

**[This should be in square brackets.]**

**{This should be in curly brackets.}**


End file.
